Pokemon A Champions Demise
by simkenno
Summary: A former champion, fuelled with revenge and hatred seeks vengeance. Mega Evolution, Champion vs Champion and the Fate of Hoenn is uncertain. What is this mysterious Omega Ruby ?
1. Chapter 1

**The Champions Demise**

**Prologue**

"_The Hoenn Champion Steven Stone has been defeated by none other than the recently discovered trainer Brendan who has, found worldwide fame after defeating both Team Aqua and Team Magma_"

The sentence echoed through Hoenn as the citizens watched the live battle between Steven and Brendan on their TV's

Steven congratulated Brendan with a forced smile as he withdrew his defeated Metagross. Steven uses a team focusing on using the steel type. Brendan cheered with joy and thanked his Pokémon team for all their hard work. The new Hoenn champion had been crowned. Brendan's team consisted of Swampert, Grumpig, Tropius, Pelliper, Magcargo and Ludicolo. Brendan prized himself on the dedication and work he has put into raising his Pokémon. Brendan and his team were commemorated into the Hall of Fame and the ceremonies began.

However after the dust settled all was not as it seemed. Steven Stone was always considered a calm and cool trainer, who added passion and intensity in his Pokémon battles, had become unstable, lashing out at others and using his Pokémon to get what he wants. Then one day at the beginning of another day and challenges at the Elite Four, Steven had vanished. A month had passed and the decision was made by the Elite Four members of Hoenn, that Wallace the former 8th and final gym leader in Hoenn would take place as champion of Hoenn. Juan a good friend of Wallace and experienced battler, then took the place as 8th gym leader.

**Chapter One**

** Meteor Falls**

As the months passed, Steven's hatred intensified and he became hell bent on revenge. Seeking to not only beat but unmercifully destroy anyone that stood in the way of what he wanted. The citizens of Hoenn became more and more concerned for Steven. His Prized Pokémon, were a danger to society and when anyone stood up to him Steven made it a point to exterminate their prized Pokémon. No-one knew where Steven resided all that anyone knew was that it was deep within Meteor Falls. As Stevens twisted malice and hatred grew his connection to his Pokémon also began to change. He formed close bonds with them, however the hearts of his Pokémon began to change alongside Stevens hate filled heart.

Stevens prized Pokémon was his Metagross, and one day after Steven was training within the Falls, he discovered a mysterious set of stones. They almost seemed to call to him, and his Metagross. A burst of white energy filled the caves and Metagross and Stevens Heart made a final connection. The corruption and vengeance in Stevens's heart bonded with Metagross, and Metagross Mega Evolved into Mega Metagross. However the blue and silver colour had changed to match the inner hatred and Metagross became a black Metagross with a gold plate.

The MegaMetagross began to destroy and seek battles with any and all Pokémon. Stevens other Pokémon also began to change and act differently.

Steven had created an inner cavern within Meteor Falls, similar to that of a Champions room in the Elite Four. The former champions steel type Pokémon carved the rock into an imposing area. Stevens Pokémon created his view of a final battlefield. A large throne was constructed from sharp steel and sat high above the battlefield with a view of the entire cavern. Dark shadows engulfed the caves where Stevens Pokémon lay in wait for commands. Huge Stalactites hung from the roof and massive stalagmites pierced from the ground high into the cave. Stevens's team consists of his Mega Evolving Metagross, Skarmory, Aggron, Cradily, Claydol and Armaldo. On the evening of May 28th Steven sent his Skarmory out of his lair in Meteor Falls, with a list of supplies and demands. Then the reality hit everyone, this had to stop. There was no way the people of Hoenn could lose anymore Pokémon to Steven and his latest demands were simply unrealistic and not possible. A meeting of the gym leaders was held at Sootopolis city and the decision was made to contact Cynthia the Champion of the Sinnoh region, as it was recently revealed that she had been in a relationship with Steven some years ago.

**Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion**

Like Steven Cynthia is well known for her cam personality but her dominance in battles and intensity is well known. Unlike other Champions such as Steven or Lance, Cynthia uses a diverse team of Pokémon focusing on using a variety of Pokémon types. Once word reached Cynthia she travelled straight away to Hoenn. Cynthia knowing Steven began her search of Meteor Falls to reason with him. Her Champion Pokémon, Garchomp caught the scent and after a long winding maze she finally discovered Stevens Lair. Steven who had not seen Cynthia in many years, would normally greet her with a friendly smile, but instead grunted and ordered her to leave or she would regret it.

Cynthia's Garchomp rumbled and roared with rage, but Cynthia said there was no need to fight. She was only here to help, Cynthia offered to help Steven regain his former glory, but the thought of someone offering help was a sign of weakness to Steven now. He leapt from his throne of Steel and demanded Cynthia leave of she would feel the wrath of his newly trained Pokémon. Stevens Pokémon emerged from the Dark shadows of the caves and surrounded Steven on all sides. The cave shook and the walls trembled, a set of dark red eyes emerged near the throne above Stevens head. Metagross emerged from the shadows and a loud ear piercing roar filled the cavern echoing throughout the steel walls.

Cynthia's attempts to reason with Steven failed and she knew it was the time to battle. Steven without batting an eyelid ordered his Aggron to the battlefield. The Iron Head Pokémon was immensely tough and ripped its claws along the cavern floor on the way to the battlefield. Cynthia let a grin escape from the side of her mouth, as she knew this would be a battle they would remember. Her Garchomp urged her to battle but she insisted that he wait. Cynthia then reached for her Pokeball and released a Lucario to match Stevens Steel type. Steven ordered a massive Giga Impact immediately from Aggron, as Cynthia called for Lucario to use Close Combat. The two Pokémon Crashed into each other and Lucario was sent flying back into the cavern wall. Aggron after taking a super effective hit roared with rage. Lucario jumped up and landed onto the battlefield as it turned and gave Cynthia a smile that let her knew that this really would be an intense battle.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Battle Rages**

Lucario and Aggron battled fiercely,each landing blow after blow on their opponent. Cynthia remarked how impressed she was at Stevens Aggron being able to stand up to a Close Combat from her Lucario. Aggron charged up for a massive Double Edge attack. Cynthia ordered Lucario to dodge and with that Lucario sprang into the air and landed behind a sturdy boulder. Suddenly with an almighty smash Aggron demolished the boulder, striking Lucario in the back sending it to the ground.

"Aggron claims an entire mountain as its own territory. It mercilessly beats up anything that violates its environment. The gouges in its armor are worn with pride as mementos from battles" Laughed Steven, as he saw a glimmer of shock rush through Cynthia's eyes. Lucario rose, weakened by the the battle so far. Lucario then pulled his arms inwards and a bright light fired in a sphere. A powerful Aura Sphere hot Aggron suddenly driving the intimidating Pokemon down to its knees.

"ENOUGH" Spat Steven as he ordered his Claydol to use psychic and gather his Pokeballs. He withdrew all but Skarmory and with that Steven jumped on Skarmory's back and he flew directly over Cynthia, out of his Steel chamber. Cynthia thanked Lucario for all its hard work. She then proceeded to navigate her way with Garchomp out Meteor Falls.

**A Shocking Exit**

Upon exiting Meteor Falls, Cynthia was greeted by Wallace. Cynthia explained to Wallace that Steven has become incredibly strong with all his training. She informed Wallace of the battle that had just occurred and that Steven had trained his Pokemon to absorb Super Effective hits with ease. Wallace was not impressed by this, as he had imagined this would happen exactly the way it has so far. Wallace, the water Pokemon master, offered his services to Cynthia in seeking Steven and calming him down. Suddenly, a trainer was heard, in the distance screaming for help.

The duo rushed over to the novice trainer. The girl was 10 years old and had only recently set out on her Pokemon journey. The young girl explained that she saw something fly overhead and when she realised it was a Pokemon she called out to it. However this Pokemon was Skarmory with Steven still riding on it. Skarmory without dropping any speed at all, swooped down and smacked the girl and her Torchic with a Steel Wing attack and kept going. A large purple bruise formed along the girls stomach where she was hit, and her Torchic had fainted instantly. Cynthia was thankful that the girl and the Torchic were not hurt seriously. Cynthia said that it could have been a deadly hit if any higher on her body. Wallace and Cynthia knew it was time to part, Wallace took the girl and her Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Centre and they bid Cynthia farewell.

As Cynthia watched them fade into the distance she began to go deep into thought of where Steven may be going. She knew that Steven was interested in the History of Hoenn and how it was formed, but also that he was beginning to train his Pokemon and catch the most powerful Pokemon possible, so that he is never defeated again.

**Falling Ash**

Suddenly a tremendous explosion occurred in the distance. A large black cloud of ash formed in the sky and began to block the clouds. The beautiful fields of flowers started becoming covered with ash and darkness rolled into the landscape. Mt. Chimney could be seen from all locations in Hoenn due to its vast size. Cynthia jumped on Garchomps back and flew at mach speed to the Pokemon centre.

"Mt. Chimney erupted, all towns south and west within a five mile radius, are being evacuated immediately" "Citizens are terrified and must leave all items at home if they have a chancee to escape the lava flow" The Large monitor blared in the Pokémon Center as everyone gathered round.

Cynthia Flew to the summit of Mt. Chimney once the majority of the ash had left the volcano. It was thought that Mt. Chimney was dormant and that it would not erupt for years, if ever again. Cynthia searched for any signs of foul play, but it seemed to be an unfortunate force of nature with incredibly bad timing.

Huddled together Cynthia helped the Hoenn Police and emergency services evacuate cities and towns. Certain Towns such as Lavaridge Town needed swift and immediate evacuation. Lavaridge Town is a small town located on the southern foot of Mt. Chimney. The town is well known for its hot spring and is a popular destination for elderly citizens. Cynthia and the gym leaders of Hoenn all joined together to help save the citizens escape safely.

The news of the volcanic eruption echoed throughout the regions of the world. Many services offered to help but they could not fly in due to the volcanic ash, surrounding Hoenn. Only the most experience and brave forced managed to get into Hoenn with the object to extinguish the blaze of fire left behind and lava. Wallace and Juan and their water Pokemon spent hours cooling the lava down, forming a hard molten rock. Cynthia even gave Wallace her Milotic in order for him to use her water moves. The Squirtle Squad all the way from the Kanto region also aided putting out the blazing fires.

The citizens that were evacuated, had been transported to many different Pokemon Centres and to emergency natural disaster bunkers, throughout Hoenn. The once tropical and sunny climate of Hoenn is now a dark and barren ash filled land, with large areas of land uninhabitable for both People and Pokemon.

Mt. Chimney was closed off and surrounded by giant boulders and rocks, they formed a circle around Mt. Chimney that sealed it water tight. Later on that night, once Cynthia and all the emergency services had left and the summit of Mt. Chimney, which was a barren wasteland now. A wind blew ash along the ground, and beneath a thick lair of soot and ash, a small chain with an "Omega" symbol on a ruby was revealed. It was left behind accidentally and looked almost as if it would have been used as a logo for a corporation or a team...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Aftermath**

"On behalf of the citizens of Hoenn, and all those who you saved, we thank you so very much, Champion Cynthia" said the Mayor of Hoenn. The crowd roared as Cynthia and the other saviours were awarded a golden medallion, signifying the lives saved during the evacuation.

Brendan the trainer who had beaten Steven was in attendance. Cynthia recognised his young face that was still somehow filled with determination. "Well if it isn't Brendan, winner of the Hoenn Pokémon League" Cynthia said with a smile. Brendan introduced himself as a big fan of hers and was star struck with her sheer beauty. They walked through the crowd and Cynthia begun to discuss Brendan's victory over Steven. "Steven has unfortunately become unstable since your battle, he has locked himself away deep within Meteor Falls and trained his Pokémon to extreme levels of power. Just before the eruption, Steven fled Meteor Falls after I discovered his whereabouts, he has now started attacking both people and their Pokémon, with no fear of consequences in order to prove himself" Cynthia said with a sad look on her face. Brendan shocked with the news could not help but feel he was responsible and now thought that his victory was tainted. Cynthia ensured him that it was not his fault, it was just Steven had never really lost a battle that easily before.

Brendan explained that if it wasn't for the interference of Team Magma when he began his journey that his Pokémon would not have been as strong, due to their multiple battles. Cynthia laughed at the thought, and once again thanked him for disbanding Team Magma in the past. The light of the day was coming to a close and Cynthia and Brendan decided that they would be on their way. "If there is anything I can do to help with calming Steven count me in" Brendan said with passion.

Just as they departed a slim man, walked out from the shadows, a soft laughter almost sarcastic got the attention of Cynthia. "Steven" both Brendan and Cynthia said with surprise. A small shiny stone hung around Stevens' neck, which intrigued Cynthia. "The thought of calming me is just unnecessary" "I'm done with losing to pathetic trainers and forcing smiles for the cameras constantly" Smirked Steven. "I'm finally getting everything I ever wanted, and my Pokémon are more powerful than ever before" "Steven you can't say that, I know you, this isn't the real you. You love to battle, win or lose. You smile because you see potential and love in others" Interrupted Cynthia swiftly. Before Brendan could say a word, a strange purple light surrounded Brendan and he began to feel ill. "Psychic" barked Steven as Claydol emerged and threw Brendan backwards into the street. Cynthia rushed to Brendan's aid. She then whipped her head back in the direction of Steven to end this madness. Steven was gone however, vanished once again into the night.

Brendan awoke in the Pokémon Centre with Cynthia by his side. She was thankful he was safe now, but she had to find Steven fast. She bid Brendan farewell and made for the exit, vowing that she would stop Steven by any means necessary now.

**A trail of Destruction**

As Cynthia exited the Pokémon Centre a sudden crowd of trainer's rushed for the entrance. Each trainer had their entire party of Pokémon wiped out by a mysterious stranger calling himself 'Ultimate Steel' Cynthia asked one of the trainers what Pokémon they lost against and they informed her that the trainer had used an Aggron and a Skarmory.

"We lost before we even got in one attack" cried the trainer. Cynthia asked for a description of Ultimate Steel but all that could be said was he wore a Hooded Cape, and a shiny stone hung from his neck. With that Cynthia knew that Ultimate Steel was Steven, but she had decided to keep that to herself, as she knew this could work to her advantage.

**Team Magma Returns**

Knowing the injured Pokémon would be healed at the centre Cynthia left and decided to follow Steven, wherever he had gone. Garchomp began to lead Cynthia to a city familiar to her, called Slateport City. Once they arrived there was commotion in the square. A large submarine which had been stolen years ago, and put on display, had been stolen again. This however was no ordinary theft however, as the thieves wanted to be known. A large red Omega symbol was painted on Captain Sterns Shipyard aswell as the Oceanic Museum.

That's when the panic was real, this wasn't just theft. Team Magma was back, and they wanted this to be known! Cynthia gasped, and decided to travel back to Mt. Chimney. As she flew over the once beautiful Hoenn, much of the green tropical landscape was now filled with hard molten rock, with a ripple effect, as it they were waves heading right for the surrounding cities. The top of Mt. Chimney was still pungent with the smell of volcanic ash. Cynthia released her Togekiss to fly overhead and scout the volcano for any signs of Team Magma. Togekiss used dazzling gleam onto the ground to indicate to Cynthia that there was something on the ground. Cynthia picked up a large half covered ruby from beneath the volcanic ash. An omega symbol, similar to the one in Slateport City was imprinted onto the red ruby. Cynthia held it in the palm of her hand and realised that things would only get worse before they got better. "Wallace you won't believe what I just found on Mt. Chimney" Cynthia explained to Wallace on her Pokénav. With Steven gone Cynthia knew she would have to help Wallace stop Team Magma. Just before Cynthia could call Brendan to inform him of Team Magmas return she received a call from the Professor Rowan in Sinnoh.

Then without a second thought Cynthia started the long journey back to Sinnoh, to deal with the urgent news she had received. Wallace the Water Pokémon Master then informed the Pokémon League that he would be unable to accept any challenges whilst Team Magma was at large. It was then unanimously agreed that with the current danger all challenges had been postponed at the Elite Four, until the current crisis was dealt with. Wallace and the Elite Four knew what Team Magmas ultimate goal was. They wanted awaken Groudon, The Ultimate Pokémon to expand the worlds landmass, by causing every volcano in Hoenn and on earth to erupt. Killing millions, of both people and Pokémon.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sinnoh Lends a Hand**

While the current situation in Hoenn shocked the world, the region of Sinnoh agreed to help in any way it could. Cynthia arrived back in Sinnoh and contacted the Pokémon Disaster Organisation or P.D.O for short. This was a council of elite Pokémon Trainers such as Gym Leaders and Elite Four members, known for helping in disasters, both people and Pokémon related. It was agreed that while Team Magma was at large, any Elite Four or Gym Leader could volunteer to travel to Hoenn to fight against them. All gym battles and challenges against the elite four would be postponed due to the severity of the situation.

"Thank you all for your help" exclaimed Cynthia. All 8 gym leaders and 4 elite four members agreed to depart to Hoenn if needed.

"This is not just about Team Magma anymore, if Groudon is awakened the entire world will burn, oceans will disappear, life will come to an end as we know it" roared Crasher Wake.

"My Ground type Pokémon will demolish them" giggled Bertha.

Suddenly the Large screen in the conference room of the P.D.O crackled and distortion occurred, a voice cracked in and out of focus… speaking to the P.D.O directly. It was Ultimate Steel. The distortion made it difficult to make out the message but enough was heard that "It is effortless….. Groudon is coming….. Resistance is futile, Maxie transmission complete "could be made out.

With a look of determination Cynthia left and knew when she returned to the P.D.O the world would be a different place.

**The Psychic Connection**

A small meeting consisting of psychic type specialists was held in the Pokémon Centre of Saffron City late one night. Those in attendance where the Psychic Gym Leaders Sabrina, Tate&Liza, Olympia and The Elite Four members Will, Lucian and Caitlin.

None could figure out why Steven would suddenly lose his temper and begin to lash out at society after one defeat. Steven was always a calm individual with a kind heart, it just didn't make sense. The disappointment of defeat is understandable but the sheer isolation and devastation being caused by Steven was of criminal behaviour.

"Now Psychic type Pokémon have been known to hypnotise people on command and can control them without a second thought." Sabrina said deep in thought.

"That means a Pokémon such as a Hypno could have been under control of a trainer and found Steven while he was vulnerable, after a defeat, snuck behind him, taken control of his mind, all without Steven knowing anything" Will said with a startled look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Magma H.Q**

Steven removed his mask as he sat exhausted next to Maxie in the Team Magma Headquarters. "What a day, first we find out Groudon has sealed itself away from everything and now we have Regions rising up against us" sighed Maxie. "If only we could somehow find out exactly where Groudon is and get the plan moving". A large fire flickered in the chimney as the smell of old oak and Gourmet cooking filled the room. Suddenly the door burst open, "Maxie MAXIE ! We found it. We found Groudon's location" an excited Tabitha screamed. Maxie leaped from his chair, "We found Groudon using our advanced heat sensors which we deployed into the earth's crust, we then conducted a thermal scan and located a cavern deep within the earth's crust where Groudon is currently residing." This was amazing news and Maxie left the room with Tabitha, leaving Steven alone in the hot room.

Steven sat seething with Rage, not fully in control of his body. He tried to remember the past but all he could think of was the loss he suffered in front of the crowd. Nothing else except, that one thought. It was as if nothing else existed only failure, but somehow Steven knew he had an important role to play in the future, he just didn't know what it was.

Steven stood up from his chair and looked into a mirror, not even able to recognise his own face. "Who am I anymore" he wondered. A small camera in the corner of the room was capturing the entire scene. Suddenly Steven's head pounded with pain, and his eyes began to weaken, once he closed them, he didn't open them again until he felt sheer heat boiling around him.

Steven awoke strapped to a chair in a large computer room with no windows and huge screens and monitors. A Magmortar and Camerupt stood inches away from him. Maxie was turned the opposite way in the corner of the room, with many scientists' looking at monitors. Steven struggled to break free and Camerupt signalled for Maxie to approach. Maxie brushed past both Pokémon and drew Steven attention to a shadow in the corner of the room. A formidable cage was barely visible and all Steven could make out were the outlines of two Pokémon.

The eyes of one Pokémon then went red and Steven began to unwillingly kick and attempt to move about in the chair. "Mind Control" Maxie laughed as he knew Steven could never escape.

Steven attempted to reach for his Pokeballs, but they were missing. "Looking for these" Tabitha giggled as she showed a box of Pokeballs to Steven. A drip of sweat fell onto the floor and sizzled as it hit the boiling surface. Steven had no idea where he was but it was difficult to breath. That's when Steven noticed his Mega stone was also missing.

Maxie along with the members of Team Magma left the room, but released Steven from the chair. "Were not done with you yet" Maxie said as he left the room taking Stevens Pokeballs with him. Bottles of fresh water and nutritious foods were left in the room to keep Steven alive. However both mysterious Pokémon remained caged in the shadows. Anytime Steven walked in their direction they begun a vicious psychic attack and would slam him into the ground.

One thing Steven did notice that was all data for team Magmas plan were encrypted with passwords, however he did see a map of the current H.Q, that's when he realised he was far underground and was surrounded by Magma, explaining the intense heat. The Magma H.Q was gigantic but a path was clearly visible from the room he was in up to the exit of the H.Q. Steven knew he had to get out but how?

**The Long Commute**

Garchomp grew tired of the journey to and from Sinnoh to Hoenn. It needed rest and Cynthia knew it. Sinnoh is north of Hoenn and Both Johto and Kanto are between them. So she decided to rest in an old city in Johto, Blackthorn. Legends and tales of dragon Pokémon are all told in this untouched city. Cynthia left her Pokémon in the Pokémon centre and was greeted by Clair the Gym leader.

"My God it's been a while" said as she entered the centre. The two caught up and shared views on the current situation in Hoenn. Claire said that a travelling trainer had challenged her gym from Hoenn and said that so many trainers are not challenging gyms or the elite four for fear that they will be attacked. Steven as Champion had scared many trainers and caused many people and Pokémon to Flee Hoenn. Now with Team Magma after returning things are worse than ever.

"Things will get better Clair" said Cynthia. Clair was one of the eldest members of the Johto league and could hold her own against the elite four. But her old age could get the best of her at times, as she was beginning to get forgetful and think things are worse than they usually are. Cynthia could see shades of her Grandmother in Clair and while she didn't see Clair often they did keep in contact.

"Your Pokémon are already" Nurse Joy said with a smile, "Blissey can you hand them to Cynthia please"

Cynthia thanked Nurse Joy and Blissey and she headed back to Clair's house for some sleep. The night sky was beautiful in the old mountainous Blackthorn city. The stars could be seen so vividly and a soft refreshing breeze flew through Cynthia's hair. "I have always loved this city, it's so peaceful and remote" Yawned Cynthia as they walked through the street.

"Take a well-deserved rest, your room is upstairs to the left" Clair said as the door opened with a click of the lock.

Cynthia thanked Clair again and headed for bed. She sat at the side of her bed and stared out the window onto the peaceful mountains. "What has happened, Steven I hope you are safe" Cynthia said to herself as she pulled a photo of herself, Steven and the other Champions from her purse. A small tear formed in her eye. Cynthia lay down and closed her eyes and feel into a comfortable sleep. A smell of a cooked breakfast by the bedside locker woke her, and Clair sat at the edge of the bed. "Eat that dear get some energy and I'll be waiting downstairs, there's something you need to see that's just been announced" said Clair with a quiver in her voice. Cynthia knew this was going to be something big and she knew it wasn't going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A Bad Morning**

Cynthia finished her breakfast and made her way down the stairs to hear the commotion in the living room. Many residents of Blackthorn had called to Clair in order to discuss the events that aired on television. Cynthia still had no idea what was going on, and it was clear panic was in the air.

"Cynthia my dear, Team Magma have officially returned and have announced they will awaken Groudon within 4 days" Clair said with haste. "That's next Wednesday!" cried one young trainer. The city was clearly not prepared to hear that Team Magma had found Groudon and that a disaster was immanent, Cynthia assured the citizens that all will be fixed before Groudon awakens. With that there was a knock on the door. Clair answered and turned with a smile allowing the visitor to enter. Lance the Indigo Champion entered. Cynthia greeted Lance with a smile however there was no time for chit chat, the citizens left Clair's house as all three of them sat down to discuss the situation. Lance and Clair kept in constant touch as they were often close as Lance grew up being a family friend of Clair.

"Has anyone heard from Steven or Wallace" exclaimed Lance hoping that both were in touch however neither Cynthia nor Clair knew of their current whereabouts. Lance and Cynthia agreed to go and contact Wallace and the three of them would attempt to put a stop to Team Magma and find Steven. Clair insisted to go with them, but due to her old age it was decided she would stay in Blackthorn and help calm the people of Blackthorn, with her wisdom. Clair hugged Cynthia and Steven as they departed Blackthorn. Lance released Dragonite from its Pokéball and Cynthia released Garchomp. Both large dominant dragon Pokémon stood tall and in a flash flew into the sky carrying Lance and Cynthia. As they flew in the direction of Hoenn Cynthia received a Holo-Clip from Wallace. Wallace announced he was currently in the far away Unova region. Unova Champion Iris and the previous champion Alder where currently travelling from Unova to Kanto, Cynthia and Lance ordered the dragon Pokémon to turn left as they headed for Kanto.

**The Longest Night**

They agreed to meet at the world renowned Professor Oak Laboratory in Pallet Town, it was late Monday night when Cynthia and Lance arrived. They landed in one of the many fields surrounding the laboratory, a heard of Tauros belonging to a trainer from Pallet Town stampeded away from the looming shadows created from the large Dragon Pokémon as they landed. Cynthia and Lance had a short walk to the doors of the Lab, where they were greeted by Professor Oak himself. "Professor you're still awake?" They both asked in disbelief. "Why yes, I couldn't sleep knowing of the current troubles, come now everyone is still waiting inside" the professor said.

The Lab was massive in size, they walked the long hall, as Cynthia counted doors in her head as she passed them. The Professor lead them into a large room filled with the most comfortable tables and chairs Lance had ever seen. Wallace stood up with a smile to see that Cynthia and Lance had made the journey safely. Iris and Alder were both in contact with Diantha the Champion from the Kalos region but she was currently on finishing a Movie shooting as she is also a famous movie star, So Diantha said she would not be there until Tuesday Morning. The clock struck and a loud bell began to chime. 3am and the night sky was clear, but a storm could be seen in the distance. Professor Oak explained that he had ordered the chiefs to prepare a meal for them all as he knew they would be hungry. Shortly after a quick catch up, a chief appeared and served the champions a gourmet meal. Alder the eldest champion had a healthy appetite and ended up finishing the leftovers of both Cynthia and Iris.

With that, the Champions began to discuss the severity of Team Magma and the disappearance of Steven. Lance explained that Will the member of the Indigo Elite Four expressed concern that Steven could be under the control of a Psychic Pokémon which would explain his unnatural and erratic behaviour. The sound of soft rain began to hit the windows as the conversation continued no one paid attention to it. "I assume that Steven is currently safe but held captive" Cynthia said as she told of Stevens's masked self, using the name Ultimate Steel, and appearing alongside Maxie in the message to the P.D.O. With that the rain became heavy and pelted against the window in hard blows. A long winding road led up to the Laboratory and car headlights could be seen in the distance. A flash of lighting lit the fields up outside, and the silence that followed apart from the rain was evident. The Champions watched the car get closer and pull up outside the Lab. Professor Oak grabbed one of his Pokeballs and made his way towards the door. "For protection" he laughed as he turned to the champions as they had a puzzled look on their faces.

Two passengers got out of the car and made their way up to the imposing doors of the Laboratory. It was impossible to tell who it was due to the darkness of the night. The doorbell rang and before the Professor opened it he asked who it was. "Officer Jenny" said Jenny as the professor then opened the door. That's when Diantha made a surprise appearance. "It's been so long since I was in Kanto I was afraid I'd get lost, so I called officer Jenny to help me get here" Diantha explained.

The well-dressed but soaking wet Champion made her way into the room alongside the other Champions. Professor Oak let Diantha say a quick hello then showed her to a bathroom where she could have a hot shower and change from her wet clothes.

Back in the room, Cynthia said that this was the closest they have gotten to having all the Champions together for quite a long time. All that was missing was Steven. After a short time, Diantha appeared back looking more refreshed and wearing a Robe with the initials O.L standing for Oaks Laboratory. She was then given a plate with sandwiches and fresh water. Diantha was starving and she tucked into the sandwiches making short work of them, as the other champions laughed seeing the usually gorgeous and well-dressed Diantha in a robe with fallen food around her mouth.

However Diantha came with some big news. A special Agent known only as Looker had been in touch with her. He was posing as a member of Team Magma, in doing so he accessed various passwords, but he informed her he did not know the location of Groudon. However Looker did know the whereabouts of Steven. Delighted the other Champions cheered and all seemed well for the time being. A ray of Hope shone through Cynthia as she sent a Holo-Clip to the P.D.O informing them of the good news. It was immediately obvious however that once they attempted to free Steven Team Magma would know and do anything in order to awaken Groudon as fast as they could. Steven was far below ground in the Hoenn region, but thankfully Wallace knew the area above ground well.

With that the storm grew and thunder began to get louder and louder. The champions decided it was time to rest as they were each shown their individual rooms by Professor Oak who was yawning with tiredness. The clock by the bedside tables read 4.55am as the champions went to sleep totally exhausted. It was a long night, but tomorrow would be an even longer day, as they set out to rescue Steven.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

**The Night Guards**

During the meeting and stormy weather, the night guards patrolled the grounds of the laboratory. However once the storm became fierce the guards began to seek shelter. For that moment, all went unwatched. With that two members of Team Magma slipped into the grounds unnoticed and made their way towards the laboratory. The duo wore nothing but dark black clothing and blended deep into the shadows. They placed a small red monitor on the outside below the window of the meeting room, while the champions discussed their plans. A sudden flash of lighting struck and the fields lit up with the bright light. There were no sign of the two; literally within a flash they were gone.

But Team Magma could hear everything and learned of the entire plan before it had even begun. With the movement of all the Champions and the meeting in the world famous Professor Oak Lab, there was no way that it would go unnoticed. Team Magma took full advantage of this. When the storm began to calm, the guards continued to patrol the grounds, not a Pokémon was out of place, and it looked as if nothing had happened at all.

**Wake Up Call**

The sounds of Dodrio shouting its cry to the rising sun awoke the Champions. It was early morning, and after a late night, it was a rough morning. "God that was the best sleep I have ever had" Alder said cheerfully, as Diantha emerged from her slumber, hair in a mess. This once again made the champions laugh as Cynthia snapped a picture to joke about at a later stage. "No matter how many times I see it, Diantha looking a mess in these rare cases will always make me laugh" Wallace giggled. Wallace's usually flamboyant style was also missing its trademark spice as he was extremely tired.

The Champions made their way to the kitchen where a huge breakfast awaited them. "Where's the professor?" Iris asked confused. "The professor usually feeds the Pokémon at this time" one of the cooks answered. With that Iris opened the window and a soft breeze brushed her long hair back. The champions ate there food quickly and consumed huge amounts as they knew they wouldn't be able to eat for quite a while once they left on their journey. The door opened and the professor walked in, smelling of Pokéfood and fresh berries. "Good morning all, are you leaving so soon?" "Yes professor and thank you for all your help and hospitality" Cynthia said thankfully.

The Champions made their way to the back fields as they released their Pokémon in order to depart. "No no take the helicopter" the professor said. A smile appeared on Alders face as he leapt in the helicopter. The champions departed and made the long journey towards Hoenn. The time it took was significantly less in the helicopter than by Pokémon so they reached Hoenn within a few hours. Alders stomach rumbled as he joked did they have time for lunch.

**Rescue 101**

Wallace lead the team down many winding paths, through a desert, a lush field all the way to a huge mountain, so big a cable car system was used to transport people up and down the mountain. A narrow path was carved into the side of the mountain. It was completely unnoticeable unless you were specifically searching for it. Wallace pushed through the crack and into the small path, with that they were met with a giant set of steel doors completely blocking the path. Alder released his Volcarona "Fire blast Volcarona" said Alder, Volcarona let a huge fire blast straight towards the door, with that they gained entrance. "Your Volcarona is so strong" exclaimed Iris. A long winding stairs case led the champions further and further under the ground, deep within the mountain. Suddenly another door appeared and the champions entered cautiously.

The team Magma symbol was hanging on the large flag, in the room. "This is it" Diantha said as they scanned the room swiftly. There were many doors around the room, "Which one leads to Steven" Iris whispered as the champions could hear the sounds of footsteps and faint conversation approaching. "This way hurry" said Diantha as she led the champions through a heavy door into a faintly lit corridor. The champions hurried down the long hall, and entered into a large open planned room, filled with Vending Machines, tables and chairs. "It's a coffee break room" laughed Diantha. Alder snuck over to a vending machine and a soda pop dropped out of the machine with a clunk. Every champion turned to Alder with a disapproving look, "We will get caught if you keep that up" snapped Lance.

The team moved through the Magma Headquarters, "Really! Another staircase down" panted Alder "It's getting too hot" Wallace said as he began to sweat. The heat started becoming intense as the group descended even lower below ground. Small lights lit the walls in the shape of various fire Pokémon, "Magmortar, Camerupt, Arcanine" thought Lance as he passed them all. The group was met with a final door, this time made of old wood. "It looks strong, ill get Dragonite to force it open" Lance said. Cynthia laughed and twisted the handle, the door opened completely unlocked. Lance went a bit red as Cynthia gave him a sarcastic but playful look. The group walked into the room and the door creaked closed behind them. It was an old fashioned room, with a smell of old oak and the walls were filled with books. A huge fire was roaring in the fireplace in the room. A red chair sat facing the fire with a small table to the right hand side. Suddenly a hand passed from the chair and placed a glass of red wine on the table. Maxie turned and faced as the champions stared at him. "Greetings" Maxie said calmly as he walked towards the group. "Not another step" barked Lance hand on his Pokeballs ready to fight. With that an ear piercing alarm went off and many members of Team Magma entered the room. "Keep them busy" Maxie said as he walked out of the room.

"Don't let him get away" Lance screamed. Tabitha emerged from the crowd of Magma Grunts, "It's been a while since Team Magma was defeated, but that's in the past we are MUCH stronger now" laughed Tabitha. "I can keep them busy Alder said go on ahead and get him" The champions ran in the direction that Maxie left not knowing exactly where he was. Tabitha sent both Pyroar and Darmanitan out to face Alder. "Go Volcarona" said Alder. Immediately both Pyroar and Darmanitan send a double flamethrower towards Volcarona. "Flamethrower" Alder said as Volcarona released a flamethrower of its own. Both fire attacks met in a blaze. Each side pushing back and forth to damage the other side. "Its 2v1 you can never win" laughed Tabitha. Both fire attacks cancelled out and a large amount of smoke bellowed across the floor. Alder looked at Volcarona and knew this was going to be one red hot battle.


End file.
